darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Rest
The Rest feature is added on 9 June 2009, allowing players to regenerate their energy at a faster pace.Run energy upgrade At any time, players can right-click the run button next to the minimap and select "Rest" from the menu. By default, resting players sit down in a relaxed stance; alternating between two possible sitting positions (three for female characters). While in this stance energy and life points will regenerate far quicker. At level 1 Agility, run energy will regenerate at 2.8 points per second when resting as opposed to 0.44 points per second when not. Life points are also regained much faster. Exactly 1% per 6 seconds (rounded up) in addition to the normal rate of 0.1% life points per 6 seconds. Unfortunately, resting does not benefit from the Rapid Heal prayer, still restoring only 1% of your life points every 6 seconds. Rest is not functional if one is poisoned, being attacked, holding a banner, or in the form of a monkey, goblin or a penguin. Therefore, the resting ability does not give immunity to the attacks of other players or NPCs. History , which was formerly known as Buskers.]] The button originally appeared in the 25 March 2009 system update along with an option to turn run mode on and off. When selected, the message appeared in the chatbox. Jagex stated on the ''RuneScape'' Forums that the rest option would not be linked to fatigue or sleeping bags. On the 19 March 2009, Jagex created a RuneScape account on Facebook. One of the pictures added shows a player battling Chronozon, and a message in the chat box that reads: , undoubtedly a reference to the rest feature. This shows the Rest button will have some kind of restoring properties. On 1 April 2009 the Rest option was removed. That same day in the RuneScape Forums, a Jagex Moderator, Mod Ash stated that: "The Rest option is coming soon. I'm not sure exactly when. Until it does finally come, there's no real need to leave it sitting there doing nothing". On 23 April, Jagex released a development diary stating that the Rest feature was a mistake. The diary also states that the rest feature will centre on what was originally known as buskers, musician NPCs who play their instruments. On 9 June 2009, the Rest feature was finally issued, dubbed as improvements made towards the current state of the run energy. Musician Musicians are NPCs added with the release of the Rest feature, scattered widespread around various locations in Gielinor. When listening to a Musician, energy will regenerate at an even faster pace. At level 1 Agility, resting near a musician regenerates energy at 3.8 points per second instead of 2.8 when resting normally or 0.44 when not resting at all. When listening to any one of the many musicians with Music enabled, the in-game music will switch to a different track, in lieu with the instrument played by the musician. Life points presently slow down their rate of restoration to only 1 life point every 3 seconds while resting near a Musician, this is likely a glitch due to life point restoration at Musicians not being updated to post-evolution of combat. Animations Solomon's General Store Soon after the opening of Solomon's General Store, new resting animations were made available for players. The first ever resting animation is the Zen Resting, which has since been free for all members. As time passes, more new resting animations were made available for purchase using Runecoins (or loyalty points if applicable), the General Store's main currency. Resting animations purchased from Solomon's General Store can be activated at any time via the Customisation interface of the Gear tab, under Animations. Resting animations are considered as Skill Animations, and are thus available to be previewed (or activated) from the aforementioned subtab. If more than one resting animation is activated, a random animation will be played from the selection. Other * Buried in Sand Resting animation could be unlocked from a buried in sand rest emote token, which could obtained through activities during the Summer Beach Party or purchased from Flo for 33 Runecoins. * Deckchair Resting animation could be unlocked during the Summer Beach Party, by sitting in each colour deck chair (red, blue, and green) 10 times each. * Meditation Resting animation could be unlocked from a meditation rest animation token, which could be obtained from Death Lotus Training or purchased from the Grand Exchange. Rest feature glitch The rest update, while extremely popular, had many unexpected side effects and caused crippling glitches to the game for the first day after its release, causing angry reactions by players who found that the glitches interfered with their gameplay. Gallery File:Resting_(position_1).png|Resting with arms on legs. File:Resting_(position_2).png|Resting with arm around stomach. File:Resting_(position_3).png|Resting with legs straight. Trivia *If one tries to do an emote while resting a message will appear in the chatbox: "Emotes aren't very restful." *Before a fixing update, you could rest while banking. *Before the evolution of combat, resting only restored 1 life point per 6 seconds. References nl:Rest fi:Rest Category:Mechanics